


I Think I'm in Love with You

by rukawriter



Category: Naruto
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Happy Ending, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-05-31 12:35:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19426108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rukawriter/pseuds/rukawriter
Summary: Kakashi doesn't know what to expect when his sleep is interrupted by knocking at his door. There, he finds everything he's wanted and more.





	I Think I'm in Love with You

It's barely noon and Kakashi’s being woken up by a loud knock at his door. He decides to ignore it, but immediately regrets that decision when he hears a rough voice loud enough to be heard throughout his apartment. 

“Kakashi-san, I know you’re in there. Please let me in. I have something, umm, _important_ to tell you.”

He could immediately recognize the voice of one Iruka Umino and, even if he didn’t, he could tell that it was Iruka by how he called him “Kakashi-san”. No one else ever did that; he was either Kakashi to his friends or Hatake-san to acquaintances. Kakashi-san was something only Iruka called him, somewhere in between those two extremes. 

Kakashi often thought about how he wanted Iruka to be more than an acquaintance, but, even more so, how he wanted him to be _more_ than a friend.

Kakashi groggily got up to answer the door and was met with the sight of a less than proper Iruka. He had strands of his usually tight ponytail falling down the sides of his face as if he had been playing with it. He could see a faint flush forming across the skin under Iruka’s scar, suspecting that it had to do more with anxiety than physical exertion. Kakashi then noted that Iruka wasn’t wearing his usual flak jacket or his hitate as Iruka passed him to go inside the apartment.

Iruka immediately became all apologies as soon as they both settled into chairs in the living room. 

“I know that this is a bother and I know that you were probably sleeping-not that you sleep a lot-it’s great to have naps-but, anyways”, Iruka digressed as he rubbed the bridge of his nose, faint blush blooming into a full tomato red. “I’m sorry for the intrusion and I understand that you want me to get out”, Iruka says as he stands up, slowly trying to walk out of the door.

Kakashi was tempted to laugh as he watched Iruka try to slip away. Iruka really came all the way over to his apartment on the other side of town just to tell him something and now he was trying to get out of it? He just _had_ to know what Iruka was going to say.

“It’s really no bother, Iruka. It’s nice to have company, _especially_ you, `` Kakashi blurts out before he can really process how it sounded. Iruka stops in his tracks and sits back down on the chair opposite Kakashi. 

“Well, if you _really_ feel that way, I think that it makes this a lot easier to say: Kakashi-san, I _think_ I’m in love with you. I get it if you don’t feel the same way, but I just wanted to let you know; Actually, I _needed_ to let you know. It’s been in the back of my mind ever since you and I spent that day together doing errands. I know it sounds dumb, but it just felt so-I don’t know- _special_ , I guess?”. 

Kakashi smiled under his mask as he thought of that day. It felt like they were just normal people, civilians even. They weren’t the Hokage’s most trusted advisor and the Copy Nin that day; they were just Iruka and Kakashi doing plain, old, boring errands and enjoying each others’ company. 

Iruka continued, “I just felt like I was experiencing a million different little moments with you that would be boring or dumb if it was anyone else, but they weren’t because they were with _you_ . _You_ make all the difference to me. _You_ make me feel like I’m not just another chunin. _You_ make me feel _seen_ . _You_ make me feel like... _God_ , Kakashi, you make me _feel_ all those feelings that I’ve pushed down for so long. _You_ make me feel like a real person again. Now, I’m not entirely certain if that’s love, but I think that’s what this feeling inside of me is.”

Kakashi looks at Iruka for a second, unresponsive, as he just _sees_ Iruka. Iruka doesn’t even need to look back at him when the flush on his cheeks and his watery eyes already are revealing the few things that he didn’t say. Kakashi can see how overwhelming this was for Iruka and how it was surprising for _both_ of them. 

Kakashi’s all slow movements as he takes off his mask and walks over to Iruka’s side. He unsteadily reaches for Iruka’s chin, gingerly turning Iruka’s face enough to make sure that Iruka’s looking him in his eyes as he says what he wants to say, what he had been wanting to say to him every day since he met the spunky, sweet, and sensitive chunin three years ago.

“I love you, Iruka Umino. I _know_ it for a fact. I’ve known it for a long time. I’ve known it from the first day I met you to right now. I love you and _nothing_ can change that. I’m sure of it.”

Iruka’s eyes let a few tears drop down his cheeks as Kakashi uses his hands to bring Iruka into the most passionate kiss either of them had ever had in their lives. Of course, until the one on their wedding day.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I just wanted to say that this is my first fic ever and I know that it's not perfect, but I'm really excited to write more so stay tuned! Thanks for reading! Love, rukawriter


End file.
